A system and apparatus for enhancing the safety of a child's car seat or baby carrying seat, particularly, a system and apparatus for improving the floatation of a standard child's car seat or infant carrier is disclosed. Floatation of such an infant carrier is improved by attaching high floatation elements to the existing frame of the carrier.